With reference to power machines controlled by an operator, the carburetor, depending on the kind of engine on which the carburetor is mounted, is arranged on the right side of the engine, or the left side of the engine in a position 180 degrees turned from the position on the right. However, the carburetor is generally controlled with a throttle lever. Therefore, depending on whether the carburetor is arranged to the right side of the engine, or to the left side of the engine with the position 180 degrees turned therefrom, the operating wire, which is extended from an operator's hand control lever to the throttle lever, sometimes works in a direction opposite to the movement of the throttle lever operation direction.
In cases where the operating wire tension direction works in reverse to the throttle lever operating direction, in the prior art, means for changing the energy direction 180 degrees, such as a link device, was utilized, thus complicating the control system. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary throttle valve carburetor which can be adapted to the throttle lever operating direction regardless of the right or left position of the carburetor body without the need of a direction change linkage.
Briefly, the present invention includes a carburetor with a rotary throttle valve which is provided with a cam device, to govern the axial position of the throttle, the cam being installed in between a cover on the carburetor body and the throttle lever. The throttle lever has a connection point for an operating cable or wire. The design of the throttle, the lever, the cover, and the cam make it possible to rotate the moving assembly 180.degree. and thus change the direction in which an operating cable can approach the assembly relative to the carburetor body.
The objects of this design will be further made clear by the description given below, taken in connection with accompanying drawings illustrating, by way of example, a preferred embodiment of this design.